A Restless Knight
by Lily-licious
Summary: The chivalric Signum meets her match: A wild Hayate, in need of some well deserved R&R, approaches...(StrikerS universe, one shot, explicit content, yuri, commission)


_Author's Note ~ Yaaaay! My first requested piece has been completed! This little Hayate X Signum piece was requested by my tumblr friend, saktiphoenix! Hope you enjoy it! As for the time in which it takes place, I decided to stay within the StrikerS universe, because I felt it all just fit well with what I wanted to accomplish. XD Anyhoo, it's 3am, so I think I'm going to head to bed naaaooo~ ja! 3 -Lily _

A Restless Knight

"_...you would do well lowering your defenses a bit while alone with me..."._

"Hhyunnnaa...!" A yawning, slightly drowsy, Hayate Yagami extended her arms far above her head, and gave her exhausted body a good stretch. The large blue chair below her creaked with every movement, as the perpetrator twisted and turned every which way. "My back...is so tight...I need a vacation..." She sighed, finally halting her flailing about, and looking back down to her completed work. The young leader had been forcing herself to finish up the paperwork below her as soon as possible, if only to allow herself a evening of relaxation. Ever since the beginning of her personally run Riot Force 6 elite squadron, specializing in the immediate elimination of Lost Logia throughout the multiverse, Hayate had been constantly busy. The stress of running your own force mixed with the responsibilities thrown unto her since the beginning of the JS Indecent, had since caused the girl to forget how to actually enjoy herself. With another attack of the yawns, the brunette lied her head down atop the paperwork, and closed her eyes.

….

"...yate-chan...Hayate-chan? Hayate-chan!"

"Ah—ehh!?" The commander's eyes shot open, and she could feel a small puddle of liquid at the corner of her slightly agape mouth. Quickly, she jumped up out of her chair, and attempted to nonchalantly wipe the spittle from her mouth. "Ah, um...y-yes! N-Nanoha-ch—er, Captain Takamachi! H-hello!" As if trying to cover for her slip-up, Hayate addressed her fellow officer, and dear friend, Nanoha Takamachi as officially as possible by saluting. Nanoha giggled before graciously saluting back to her superior. After a moment, Hayate took a breath, and fell back into her chair.

"You seem...stressed?" Her forward StarS captain took a seat in the vacant chair across the large desk, a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Nanoha-chan. I just haven't had a lot of time to relax since we all started here. I finally got a little time...and...well...you saw..." Commander Hayate laughed a bit, and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Well, it seems you've finished up here for the day...why not take a little break? Maybe ask your family to join you for a stroll or something?" Again, Nanoha smiled while pointing toward a picture frame on her commander's desk. Hayate looked over at the image and smiled a bit. The picture, elegantly decorated by a soft metal frame, depicted the happy Yagami family all surrounding a grinning Hayate. It had seemed so long ago; the Book of Darkness Incident was still clear in Hayate's mind, but she disliked remembering such saddening events.

"Maybe you're right Nanoha-chan. It may be late, but there is still a bit of time to enjoy the evening with them. Do you happen to have any plans tonight?" Hayate had caught Nanoha just as she was standing up and getting ready to take her leave.

"Uh, eh heh heh...well, Feito-chan will be getting off soon...so I thought I'd...um...go and greet her..." Her intentions were obvious to the clever Hayate, who just smirked in response.

"That's fine. Have fun. I'll contact the knights, and we'll have a little Yagami family get together then!" Hayate dismissed her friend, who bowed apologetically before taking her leave. The lonesome brunette just giggled at the thought of her two best friends and their adorable relationship. At this point, it was no longer a secret; they were both just so terrible at hiding the fact. Regardless, Hayate was left to fulfill her own needs for relaxation, and contacted her knights via one of her monitors.

….

"Ehh, sorry Hayate. It looks like Nanoha ran off into Enforcer Fate's arms before filling out these reports. Looks like another all-niter for me." A relatively annoyed Vita shrugged while being displayed on Hayate's communication screen. "Honestly, maybe you should be a bit more hard on that girl sometimes." The small redhead chuckled at her own joke before letting out a rather adorable yawn. "Anyway, I'll let you go. Maybe Signum has some free time...Fate at least tends to get her work done on time." Commander Hayate laughed at her chibi-knight's remark before waving and shutting down the communication.

"Okay, Shamal and Zafira next!"

….

"Ahhhh! I'm so sorry Hayate! O-oh, Zafira! Can you get him some anti-histamines to him real quick? Sorry Hayate, it seems come kind of crazy flu, or cold, has- Ah! No! Please use the trash can by your bed! Oh no! I'm sorry Hayate we—WAIT!" With that, the communication went dead, and Hayate sighed. Of all times, why did her chief medical officer have to be so swamped.

"I really hope I don't catch that bug...alright, Signum, you're my last hope!"

….

"Oh, Master Hayate. Did you need assistance with something." On the other line, Hayate's pink-haired, and most chivalric knight, Signum, saluted to her commander.

"At ease, Signum...heh heh...and what did I say about calling me 'Master Hayate'! Just 'Hayate' is fine!" The commander laughed at the leader of her knights.

"Um...right. My apologies, Hayate." Signum blushed a bit, and looked down from the screen. "W-well, what may I do for you this evening?"

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in coming with me to that nearby park. I know it's a tad late, but we've been so busy here, I thought a little time outside would do us some good."

"Oh! That's a wonderful idea, Hayate. I would love to accompany you. Testarossa has since left the office, and my work is complete as well. Will Vita, Shamal, Zafira, and Reinforce Zwei be joining us?"

"Eh, well...Vita-chan is a bit busy with some paperwork, Shamal and Zafira seem to have been bitten by a flu bug, haha, and Rein is off lecturing the forward team kids. So...that just leaves you an me!"

"E-eh...just the...two...of us...alone!?" Signum's blushed even more at the thought of the two alone together, but quickly shook off the embarrassed feeling to return to her Master with a smile. "That sounds enjoyable."

"Excellent! Let me go change, and we can head out! Oh, and you should change too Signum! This isn't anything official, so wear something fun and comfortable!" The brunette grinned, and then canceled the communication after watching Signum nod in agreement. "Heh heh~ It will feel just like a date~!" Hayate giggled to herself before taking her leave from the office and heading to her quarters.

….

Signum! Signum over heeeeeere!" Hayate had finished getting ready for their outing only minuets after the fretful knight. Signum, whom had frantically tried to find something 'fun and comfortable' to wear on their little date, smiled awkwardly at her approaching Master. "Whew! Sorry about that, I couldn't find the matching shoe!" She laughed, while her knight looked down to observe the found shoe. Hayate was wearing pure white pumps, that accurately matched her strapless white summer dress, and white hand bag, and it didn't take long for the seasoned knight to pick up her Master's strange scent. Before running out to meet her, the hurried Master seemed to have sprayed herself with the most intoxicating perfume...something she had never done while working. Signum blushed again, thinking of how satisfying the scent was to her. "Um, Signum? Shall we go?"

"U-uh, y-yes! Sorry!" The pink-haired knight had caught herself staring blankly at her adorable Master, before realizing what she was doing was very rude. To make up for it, Signum decided to help Hayate avoid unsightly cracks on the ground, and leap over potholes, on their way to the park.

Upon arrival, the two found a nice bench to rest on, and observe the nature accompanying the park-side. The bench looked out at a relatively small lake, that reflected the Mid-childan city skyline. The stars twinkled in both the sky and the water below, creating a rather beautiful, and relaxing, scenery for the two to enjoy. The playground behind them was quite, as it was a bit too late for kids to be enjoying the fun. The two had only been greeted by a older woman out for a late night jog, who retreated just as quickly as she had approached; they were completely alone within the comfortable atmosphere. At least, that's how Hayate felt. Signum, on the other hand, was rather tense sitting next to her Master.

"This is nice, huh Signum?" Hayate smiled at her knight, allowing the cool breeze to blow through her short, brown hair. It was a tad bit chilly out, as the sun had completely set.

"Y-yes. Yes. It's...It's really...beautiful." The knight shook her head a bit, trying to erase the impure thoughts that flooded her mind. Between the quietness, and Hayate's intoxicating aroma, Signum was having a hard time keeping her usual cool. "So beautiful..." The pink-hair spoke out loud, while unconsciously looking at her companion.

"Hmm?" Hayate turned from the lake to Signum, who seemed to react rather strangely to a quick burst of wind, that had snapped the knight back to reality. "Oh, Signum, are you cold? I wouldn't have expected someone like you to get chilly in such a little breeze." It was true, the air was a bit cold, but the small t-shirt that covered her was enough to keep Signum warm; of course, this seemed like such a good opportunity to cover for her fault, so she latched onto the excuse.

"I am only human, Hayate. Of course I would get a little cold sitting next to a lake at night." Signum smiled at her Master, who only nodded.

"You know, Signum, you can relax a little bit more. You seem so tense! Here, let me warm you up a bit." Hayate moved her body closer to her knight's, who twitched at the sudden touch. Signum warmed up instantly; not from Hayate's body, but from the sudden flush.

"I-I apologize for being so tense. I just have to be on constant alert, in case something were to happen while we were away."

"Really now?"

"Yes. It is my duty as your knight to protect you."

"Honestly Signum, you would do well lowering your defenses a bit while alone with me...don't you...think so...too?" It was so sudden; the brunette had moved her body even closer to Signum, and propped herself up using the pink-haired knight's legs, so that their faces were parallel. Hayate leaned in, and pressed her lips against those of her knight's. The two were now in a deep kiss. The commander's eyes were closed, but her knight's were opened wide and accompanied by a reddened face. It didn't take long before Hayate had forced her tongue into her companion's mouth, who obediently followed her Master's every move. The knight allowed her partner's tongue to explore wherever it wanted to go; caressing her own muscle in the process. Another small burst of wind blew by, and Hayate decided to break off the two's kiss, a small trail of spit still connecting their lips.

"H-Hayate...w-what...?" Signum asked, in a rather pathetic tone. Hayate smiled at her friend, before moving her whole weight onto the knight's still sitting body. The young commander was now straddling the unsuspecting Signum, who seemed to be arguing with her inner demons. The usually chivalric knight was having the hardest time trying to stay as such, much to Hayate's delight.

"You can relax a bit more than that, fearless leader of the Wolkenritter~" Again, the progressive commander kissed the blushing girl, who could only moan a bit in response. It didn't take long for the brunette's hand to make it's way to the knight's chest, where she could feel the woman's heart beating like crazy. Giggling to herself while still within the kiss, Hayate proceeded to slowly move her hand under the pink-hair's shirt, where she found the knight's lacy-feeling bra. "Oh, so mature Signum." Only for a second did she break the kiss before returning and gently began massaging Signum's breast.

"Mm—!" The knight moaned again, but was careful not to break the delicious kiss. Instead, as if moving on instinct, Signum had moved one of her free hands up and under her Master's dress. Slightly dabbing her curious fingers around, she found the outline to Hayate's undergarments. This was very unlike her, who was usually so stern and confident...but this was also so unlike her Master, who was usually so mature and kind. Everything they were doing was unlike them, but perhaps that's why it was so enjoyable. Signum's fingers had found their way into the commander's panties, and the knight gently caressed the moistening cavern of her Master.

"Ah—nn!~" Hayate finally moaned, much to the delectation of her junior in rank, who quickly upped her pace. "Nnn...fwaa...!" The commander broke the kiss once again, to let out her excited noises. As if not wanting to lose this battle, she then continued playing with the pink-hair's breast. At this point, Hayate had skillfully loosened the knight's bra, and the black piece of lace now hung at her waist. Paying close attention to every bit of her companion's shape, Hayate teased and toyed with Signum's hardened buds.

"Ha-Haya—te." Signum begged to be kissed again, and so they did. Hayate, who's most sensitive places had been toyed with for what seemed like the longest time, began to twitch with urgency. She no longer knew where she was, just that she was in complete ecstasy by being touched so skillfully. Meanwhile, her friend, had been completely lost the second their lips met.

"Hynn...Sig—Sig...num...!" Hayate was closing in on her climax, but still wanted to hear her knight cry out more and more. Her position on top made it impossible to reach for Signum's most sensitive regions, but she had no intensions of giving up so soon. More and more, she teased her most stoic knight's nipples, pinching them and then proceeding to gently tickle.

"Nnn...Hayate...that feels so..." Signum trailed off, getting lost in her own world, while still frivolously entering her Master, who had become so wet in such a short time.

"A-aahh...Sig—!" Something tightened around the pink-hair's darting fingers, as Hayate let out a little shriek, signaling her completion. The young commander fell into Signum's chest, as her body became limp from exhaustion. She was breathing heavily, but was smiling while doing so. Her hand, that had been effortlessly dancing along Signum's chest only moments before, now rest over the knight's beating heart. "I...I guess I lost, huh? Heh." Hayate laughed in her exhausted state.

"Was this a competition of some-sort, Hayate?" Signum smiled, having finally relaxed herself to the point of actually cracking a joke. Another burst of wind hit the two heavily breathing mages, and they both preceded to shiver. "It seems it has gotten a bit late...perhaps we should head back to base and get some well-deserved sleep, Master." The leader of the knights seemed to have redeemed her composer, while Hayate still lie on top of her breathing heavily.

"...ittle...onger..."

"Eh?"

"A little longer, please Signum...and stop calling me...'Master'..." She snuggled into her knight's body, as if trying to steal all the warmth.

"My apologies, Hayate." With that, Signum tightly hugged her companion, trying to stop the invading cold from catching them both.

….

OMAKE

"AAAAA-CHOO! Ugh..."

"H-here's a tiss-tiss-tiss-AAH-CHOO! Here's a tissue, Signum..."

"Thank you." The sniffling knight reached out and accepted the tissue from her equally sniffling Master.

"Honestly, how did both of you end up catching that nasty cold-bug? What am I going to do with you two, huh?" Shamal smiled at her two newest patients, who only blushed and looked away as quickly as possible.


End file.
